Schwarze Augen
by TillsKleinerEngel
Summary: Fünf Jahre sind seit dem Sieg über Voldemort vergangen. Hermine, die oft von einem schwarzen Augenpaar träumt kehrt als Professorin an ihre Schule zurück. Und dort trifft sie sie wieder, diese geheimnisvollen schwarzen Augen. DH nicht beachtet. Snape lebt
1. Erster Schneefall

**Schwarze Augen**

Hallo ihr Lieben!

Das ist meine erste Geschichte, die ich schreibe, ich habe noch keinerlei Erfahrung damit gemacht also bitte habt etwas Nachsicht mit mir.

Dennoch würde ich mich freuen, wenn ihr mir offen und ehrlich die Meinung sagt.

Ich stelle das erste Kapitel mal probeweise on, um zu sehn wie es ankommt und ob euch die Geschichte gefällt.

**Disclaimer: **

**Alle Figuren usw. gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Mir gehört nichts und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.**

Erster Schneefall

Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht. In der Straße in einem kleinen Dorf sah man kaum noch ein Licht brennen.  
Dennoch waren einige Bewohner noch auf den Beinen.  
Zu ihnen gehörte auch Hermine Granger. Ein Teil des Goldenen Trios.

Hermine saß auf der Fensterbank und schaute gebannt nach draußen.  
Die junge Frau beobachtete die ersten Schneeflocken, die langsam vor ihrem Fenster herunterfielen.  
Es war bereits Anfang Dezember, trotzdem war es der erste Schnee des Jahres.  
„Der erste Schnee" dachte Hermine.  
Auch damals hat es zum ersten mal angefangen zu schneien. Damals bei der großen Schlacht von Hogwarts.  
Hermine erinnerte sich noch gut daran.  
Fünf Jahre waren nun bereits vergangen. Vor fünf Jahren war der Dunkle Lord von Harry besiegt worden. Große Freude machte sich in derZaubererwelt breit. Fast alle Todesser wurden zusammen mit Voldemort vernichtet oder nach Askaban gebracht. Es gab nur noch wenige, diefrei herumliefen aber auch diese wurden vom Ministerium gejagt.

Aber auch die Seite des Lichts hatte einige Verluste zu beklagen.  
Zu den Toden gehörten auch Hermines beste Freunde, Harry, der sein Leben gelassen hatte um Voldemort endgültig zu töten und Ron, der von einem Todesfluch getroffen wurde, der eigentlich für seine Schwester Ginny bestimmt war. Sie hatten einige gute Kämpfer verloren.  
Remus Lupin, Pomona Sprout, Mad Eye Moody, Dean Thomas …  
Natürlich gab es bei der Schlacht auch viele Verletzte, die jedoch anschließend von Madam Pomfrey und einigen Heilern aus dem St. Mungus verarztet wurden.  
Manche trugen nur kleine Schürfwunden davon, andere waren schwer von Flüchen getroffen worden und es war noch unklar ob sie die überstehen würden.

Hermine mochte gar nicht daran denken. Sie konnte sich immer noch nicht erklären, wie sie all das heil überstanden hatte. Sie hatte viele Freunde fallen sehn.  
Doch da was sie am meisten beschäftigte, war der Augenblick als sie sah, wie Severus Snape, der in einen Kampf mit Bellatrix Lestreng verwickelt war plötzlich von hinten von einem weiteren Todesser angegriffen und von einem ihr unbekannten Fluch getroffen wurde und reglos am Boden liegen blieb.  
Sie selbst kämpfte gerade gegen Goyle Senior.

Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber in diesem Moment, als sie Severus so am Boden liegen sah, konnte sie spüren, wie ihr Herz kurz aufhörte zu schlagen. Sobald sie ihren Gegner bezwungen hatte, die Lage es zu ließ und sie es riskieren konnte war sie zu ihm geeilt.

Als sie die Distanz zu ihm überbrückte, wurde sie plötzlich von einer heftigen Druckwelle von den Beinen gerissen. Als sie sich wieder aufrappelte konnte sie von Weitem Freudenschreie hören. Sie hatten es also geschafft. Harry hatte es geschafft. Voldemort war besiegt und die dunklen Zeiten gehörten von nun an zur Geschichte.  
Schnell setzte sie ihren Weg zu Snape fort.  
Immer wieder dachte sie „Oh bitte, bitte lass ihn nicht tot sein. Lass ihn am Leben sein."  
Endlich hatte sie ihn erreicht und kniete sich neben ihm nieder.  
Mit zitternden Händen fühlte sie nach seinem Puls. Er war zwar schwach, aber dennoch konnte sie ihn spüren. Unendlich erleichtert begann ihn leicht zu rütteln.  
„Professor Snape? Können sie mich hören, Sir?"  
Nach einiger Zeit schlug er langsam die Augen auf. Augen, die so schwarz waren, wie die Nacht. Hermine hatte ihm noch nie so tief in die Augen blicken können, fast hätte sie sich in der Schwärze verloren.  
„Miss Granger?" vernahm sie da seine Stimme. Sie hörte sich sehr geschwächt an.  
„Bleiben sie ruhig Professor, gleich wird jemand kommen und sie zum Schloss bringen, wo wir sie weiter versorgen können."  
Stumm blickte er sie an, doch er wusste nicht was passiert war. Er wusste nicht, wer gewonnen hatte. Schließlich fragte er „Haben wir gewonnen? Wurde der Dunkle Lord besiegt?"  
„Ja" sagte sie, „Ja, wir haben gewonnen, Voldemort wurde besiegt. Sie sind nun endgültig frei."  
Während sie die sagte, streichelte sie ihm mit einer Hand über seine Wange, ohne dass es ihr wirklich bewusst war.  
„Das ist schön" könnte er noch sagen und sah ihr ein letztes mal, bevor er in einen wohlverdienten Schlaf fiel.

Diese Augen. Snapes schwarze Augen, waren ihr seit dieser Nacht vor fünf Jahren nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen sie konnte sie einfach nicht vergessen.  
Sie konnte vieles nicht vergessen, vor allem nicht den Tod ihrer engsten Freunde und immer wieder suchten sie Albträume heim, die sie immer wieder deren Tod erleben ließen.  
Aber heute waren seine Augen wieder der Grund dafür wieso sie nun hier an ihrem Fenster saß anstatt in ihrem Bett zu liegen und zu schlafen.  
Irgendwie kam es ihr so vor, als ob diese Augen sie verfolgen würden. Doch sie wusste nicht wieso. Oft hatte sie schon darüber nachgedacht, doch bisher war sie zu keinem zufrieden stellenden Ergebnis gekommen. Und auch das machte sie langsam wahnsinnig.  
„Wieso muss ich ständig an diese Augen denken? Immerhin gehören sie Snape! Dem meist gehassten Lehrer, den Hogwarts wahrscheinlich je gesehen hat."  
Irgendeine Erklärung musste es doch geben. Das konnte doch nicht sein, sie, die schlaueste Hexe ihres Jahrgangs, die ihren Abschluss mit Auszeichnung absolviert hatte, die immer eine Lösung für alles hatte, fand diesmal einfach keine Antwort auf ihre Frage.  
So saß die junge Hexe noch einige Zeit und sah dem Schnee zu, der noch immer draußen fiel und langsam alles bedeckte und die Straßen und Gärten in ein schönes weiß hüllte.  
Sie dachte noch an morgen. Morgen würde sie wieder nach Hogwarts gehen.  
Vor einer Woche erhielt sie einen Brief von der Schulleiterin, in dem sie gebeten wurde als Professorin nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren.  
Zum ersten mal seit fünf Jahren würde sie ihre Schule wieder betreten. Sie würde vielen ihrer ehemaligen Lehrer wieder begegnen. Auch Snape. Er unterrichtete wieder und versetzte die Schüler immer noch in Angst und Schrecken. Sein Ruf war nach dem Krieg wiederhergestellt worden, da er immer auf der richtigen Seite gestanden hat. Und das in der Finalschlacht auch bewiesen hat.

Vom vielen Nachdenken doch endlich müde geworden legte sich Hermine nun doch wieder in ihr Bett. Sie freute sich wirklich auf den morgigen Tag und konnte es kaum erwarten.  
Bald war sie eingeschlafen und im Schlaf begegneten sie ihr wieder.  
Diese schwarzen Augen.

Tbc

So ich hoffe es hat euch bis jetzt gefallen und ihr habt Interesse daran die Geschichte weiter zu lesen.

Was meint ihr, welches Fach wird Hermine wohl unterrichten?

Gebt mir doch bitte ein kleines Review ob es sich denn überhaupt lohnt mit der Story weiter zu machen.

Dankeschön

little white Angel


	2. Erinnerungen

**Danke für all eure Reviews.  
Ich bin begeistert, dass meine Story bei euch gut ankommt.**

**Updates werden vermutlich ein bis zweimal in der Woche stattfinden,  
je nachdem wie schnell ich vorankomme. Vll auch öfter, mal sehn.  
Bis jetzt hab ich mir bis Kapitel 10 Gedanken gemacht, wie diese heißen könnten und was passieren wird.  
Aber ich kann euch sagen, dass meine Story noch um einige Kapitel länger wird,  
denn das ist erst der Anfang. ;-)**

**So und nun wünsche ich euch wieder viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffe, dass ihr mir wieder eine kleine Rückmeldung dazu schreibt.**

Erinnerungen

Zur gleichen Zeit saß auch ein ziemlich wütender Zaubertrankmeister an seinem Schreibtisch in den Kerkern von Hogwarts.  
Severus Snape wurde, da er jetzt stellvertretender Schulleiter war die undankbare Aufgabe zu Teil, sich um den ganzen Papierkram zu kümmern.  
Es war ja nicht so, dass er ohnehin nicht schon genug zu tun hatte, mit den Schwachköpfen die er unterrichtete. Manchmal fragte er sich wirklich, womit er das verdient hatte.  
Die meisten Schüler hatten keine Ahnung von seinem Fach, dem Zaubertränke brauen und lieferten deshalb immer völlig falsche Aufsätze ab.  
Plötzlich fiel es ihm schlagartig wieder ein, Aufsätze, die musste er bis morgen auch noch korrigieren.  
Doch vorerst hatte er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Unfallbericht des Professors für Verwandlung zu widmen, denn den hatte er, wie McGonagall ihm mitgeteilt hat unverzüglich bei ihr abzugeben.  
Peters, dieser Holzkopf für Verwandlung hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, sich bei einem Experiment, das er gerade durchführte in ein grünes, schleimiges Etwas zu verwandeln.  
Niemand, selbst die Schulleiterin konnte ihm seine ursprüngliche Form wiedergeben, alle Versuche schlugen fehl.  
Dank seines Zaubers hatte Peters es geschafft nicht nur sich selbst, sondern auch seine ganze Umgebung in diesen widerlichen grünen Schleim zu verwandeln.  
So waren auch seine Aufzeichnungen für sie unzugänglich und sie konnten nicht herausfinden, an welchem Zauber er gearbeitet hatte.  
Also blieb ihnen nach etlichen hoffnungslosen Versuchen nichts anderes übrig als ihn in das St. Mungo zu bringen.

Nachdem Snape seinen Bericht über den Unfall des Professors abgeschlossen und ihn per Eule an Minerva McGonagall geschickt hatte, machte er sich nun über die Aufsätze der Drittklässer.  
Doch schon nach den ersten paar Aufsätzen wurde ihm klar, dass er heute unmöglich mit der Korrektur fertig werden würde. Es sei denn er würde seinen Schlaf opfern, aber dazu war er nicht bereit. Immerhin musste er morgen beim Unterrichten wieder hochkonzentriert sein, denn die Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens erforderte höchste Aufmerksamkeit.  
Schließlich wollte er ja nicht so enden wie sein Kollege.

Wie gern würde er wieder einen richtig guten Aufsatz lesen. Einen, der sich präzise mit dem gestellten Thema befasst und nicht nur drum herum redet, damit dass Pergament auf dem er steht gefüllt wird. Einen, der selbst ihn noch zum nachdenken anregen konnte.  
Zu letzt hatte er das vor fünf Jahren erlebt.  
Damals als Granger noch an der Schule war.  
Die unverbesserliche Streberin, die auf alles eine Antwort wusste.  
Er wollte es nicht zugeben aber er vermisste sie oder zumindest ihre Arbeiten.  
Alles war immer klar und deutlich strukturiert. Sie wusste genau, welche Worte sie benutzen musste, um selbst einen Tränkeaufsatz für den Leser interessant zu machen.  
Er bewunderte es immer wieder, welche Auffassungs- und Kombinationsgabe seine Schülerin hatte. Er hatte wirklich Gefallen daran gefunden, ihre Arbeiten zu korrigieren. Es machte ihm Spaß, ihre Gedankengänge nachzuvollziehen.  
Sie war die beste Schülerin, die er jemals unterrichtet hatte und er war stolz auf sie, allerdings tat es ihm Leid, dass er sie dafür nie loben und ihr nie wirkliche Anerkennung zeigen konnte.  
Aber hätte er Gryffindor jemals Punkte oder auch nur ein Lob gegeben, hätte der Dunkle Lord sofort bescheid gewusst und das wäre nicht gut für Snape gewesen.

Aber die kleine Granger hatte es wirklich in sich. Sie war auf allen Gebieten begabt.  
Auch im Kampf.  
Er hatte sie während der Finalschlacht beobachtet, sie kämpfte, als ob sie noch nie etwas anderes getan hätte. Ihre Zielsicherheit, ihre Präzision mit der sie Flüche auf ihre Gegner schleuderte.  
All das hatte ihn jedoch so abgelenkt, so dass Bellatrix Letrange einen Fluch auf ihn werfen konnte, ohne dass er noch die Chance hatte sich zu schützen oder auszuweichen.  
Er war einfach zu unaufmerksam gewesen, hatte sich zu leicht ablenken lassen.  
In diesem Moment dachte er das es sein Ende wäre.  
Doch dann wurde er von jemandem geschüttelt und er vernahm eine Stimme.  
Ihre Stimme. Jetzt wo er so darüber nachdachte, musste er zugeben, dass ihm ihre Stimme sehr gefiel, sie war ruhig und angenehm.  
„Hör auf, so über sie zu denken" hörte er eine Stimme in seinem Kopf „Sie war schließlich deine Schülerin"  
Granger hatte sich neben ihn gekniet und ihm versichert, dass bald jemand kommen würde, um ihn weiter zu versorgen.  
Er erinnerte sich noch genau an den letzten Teil des Gesprächs.  
„Haben wir gewonnen?" hörte er sich fragen „Wurde der Dunkle Lord besiegt?"  
Und ihre freudige Antwort darauf war „Ja, ja wir haben gewonnen. Sie sind nun endgültig frei!"  
Er merkte, dass während sie ihm dies sagte, ihre Hand immer wieder über seine Wange wanderte um diese zu streicheln. Er fand dieses Gefühl wirklich angenehm.  
Er sah ihr noch einmal in die Augen. Doch die Freude, die vorhin noch in ihrer Stimme lag konnte er dort nicht finden. In ihren Augen sah er nur Schmerz und Trauer.  
Was war auch anderes zu erwarten? Nachdem so viele ihrer Freunde getötet wurden.  
Ein letzter Blick in ihre Augen und schon fiel er wieder in eine Angenehme Dunkelheit.

Als er so weiter nachdachte, fragte er sich was inzwischen aus ihr geworden war.  
Seit fünf Jahren hatte er nichts mehr von ihr gehört.  
„Warum machst du dir nur so viele Gedanken über sie?" vernahm er wieder die Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
Schließlich blickte er auf die Uhr und beschloss, dass es nun auch für ihn Zeit war ins Bett zu gehen.  
Er dachte noch an morgen. Denn da würde der neue Professor für Verwandlung kommen. Minerva hatte ihm versichert, dass die wirklich den Besten auf diesem Gebiet gefunden hatte.  
Und sein letzter Gedanke bevor er einschlief war „Hoffentlich nicht wieder so ein Dummkopf, der sich mit nichts auskennt und es schafft sich in ein Schleimmonster zu verwandeln."

Tbc

**Und wie hat es euch gefallen?**

**Drückt auch schön den Review Knopf.**

**Im nächsten Kapitel; kommt voraussichtlich am Dienstag; trifft Hermine in Hogwarts ein und begegnet ihrer ehemaligen Hauslehrerin und wird an der Schule vorgestellt.**

**Bis dahin machts gut und sagt mir eure Meinung,**

**little white Angel  
**


	3. Rückkehr

**Ich danke euch wieder für all eure lieben Reviews.**

**Trotzdem bin ich etwas enttäuscht, da meine Story über 200 Hits hat.**

**Deswegen auch an alle Schwarzleser:**

**Es wäre nett, wenn auch ihr mir ein Kommi hinterlasst.**

**So heute gibt's ein etwas längeres Kapitel, für alle die sich das gewünscht haben.**

**Viel Spaß beim lesen!**

Rückkehr

Hermine wurde am nächsten Tag durch die Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, die durch ihr Fenster schienen und ihr Gesicht kitzelten.  
Heute war es soweit. Gegen Abend wurde sie von Minerva in Hogwarts erwartet.  
Sie freute sich bereits sehr darauf, doch irgendwie hatte sie auch ein komisches Gefühl im Bauch, das sie nicht wirklich beschreiben konnte.  
Auf der einen Seite fand sie es schön, endlich wieder nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren und vielen ihrer ehemaligen Lehrer zu begegnen und auch selbst dort zu unterrichten.  
Andererseits verband sie damit auch traurige Erinnerungen, wie den Tod ihrer besten Freunde und anderen, die sie gerne mochte.  
Aber da war noch etwas, etwas, das sie nicht beschreiben konnte und nicht wusste, welchen Ursprung es hatte.  
Es war auch kein wirklich negatives Gefühl, sondern einfach nur seltsam.  
Sie beschloss diesen Gedanken erstmal nicht weiter nachzugehen sondern endlich aufzustehen und sich für den Tag fertig zu machen.

Barfüßig lief sie in ihr Badezimmer und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Sie genoss das Gefühl, wie das heiße Wasser über ihren Körper lief und ihre Muskeln entspannte.  
Nachdem sie mit duschen fertig war zog sie sich ihren Bademantel über und widmete sich dem Rest ihrer Morgenhygiene.

Zwanzig Minuten später kam sie noch immer in ihrem Bademantel aus dem Bad heraus und ging zum Kleiderschrank um dort passende Kleidung für den heutigen Tag zu suchen.  
Sie entschied sich für einen roten, warmen, weichen Strickpullover und eine schwarze eng anliegende Jeans. Ihrer Haare trocknete sie noch schnell mit einem Zauber und band sie mit einem Zopfgummi lose zusammen.  
Dann betrachtete sie ihr Spiegelbild und sie war zufrieden mit dem was sie sah.  
Sie sah zwar nicht so aus, wie die bildhübschen Hexen, die in diversen Heftchen abgebildet waren, aber sie war trotzdem hübsch.  
Sie hatte sich in den letzten Jahren zu einer jungen, attraktiven Frau entwickelt. Ihr Körper war schlank und besaß die Rundungen an den richtigen Stellen. Sie hatte lange schlanke Beine und einen flachen Bauch. Ihre Hände waren sehr fein und die Finger schmal.  
Auch ihr Gesicht hatte feine, ebenmäßige Gesichtszüge. Und ihre Haare waren nicht mehr so widerspenstig wie früher sondern fielen ihr nun in seidigen Wellen über die Schulter.  
An und für sich war sie also eine Hexe, die in der Männerwelt ziemlich viele Blicke auf sich zog.

Mit einem letzten Lächeln in den Spiegel ging sie schließlich in die Küche um dort etwas zu essen. Ihr Frühstück bestand hauptsächlich aus viel schwarzem Kaffee, etwas Müsli und Obst.  
Gerede als sie sich ihre dritte Tasse Kaffee einschenken wollte, klopfte es an der Tür.  
Hermine hatte bereits so eine Ahnung wer es war, denn das passierte fast jeden morgen.  
Sie begab sich zur Tür und als sie öffnete, wurde ihre Vermutung bestätigt.  
Vor ihr stand ihr Nachbar, Andrew Miller und sah sie mit einem unschuldigen Blick an.  
„Guten Morgen Hermine! Es ist mir wirklich peinlich, aber mir ist schon wieder der Zucker ausgegangen. Hätten Sie vielleicht ein wenig für mich?"  
Hermine kannte das Spiel schon. Einmal war es Zucker der fehlte, dann wieder die Milch oder gar der Kaffee. Sie würde ihm das Fehlende geben und er würde sie wieder zum Essen oder Kaffee trinken einladen.  
Innerlich verdrehte sie genervt ihre Augen. „Wann wird dieser Mann endlich kapieren, dass ich nicht mit ihm ausgehen werde?" dachte sie sich.  
Doch nach Außen wirkte sie recht freundlich als sie antwortete „Klar Andrew! Warten Sie kurz hier. Ich hole den Zucker. Bin gleich wieder da."  
Sie holte dir Zuckerdose und drückte sie ihm in die Hand.  
Mit einem „Die können Sie gern behalten." wollte sie dir Tür schließen, aber ihr Nachbar war schneller.  
„Hermine?" sagte er „Hätten Sie nicht Lust doch irgendwann mal mit mir einen Kaffe trinken zu gehen?"  
„Nein Andrew möchte ich nicht! Und ich möchte auch sonst nicht mit Ihnen ausgehen. Tut mir Leid." antwortete sie höflich und hoffte, dass er nun endlich aufhören würde zu fragen.  
Mit einem „Schade. Da kann man wohl nichts machen." Wandte er sich ab und ging in seine Wohnung zurück.  
Hermine war froh, dass nun auch das endlich geklärt war und genoss noch ihren letzten Rest Kaffee.

Nachdem sie ihr Frühstück beendet hatte, ging sie wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer um die restlichen Sachen einzupacken, die sie noch in Hogwarts brauchen würde. Während sie ihre Bücher einpackte dachte sie nochmals über die Begegnung vorhin mit ihrem Nachbarn nach.  
Angebote von Männern, die sie zum Essen einluden hatte sie genug, aber trotzdem lehnte sie diese immer wieder ab.  
Sie hatte bereits einige Beziehungen gehabt. In ihrem vierten Schuljahr war da zum Beispiel Viktor Krumm. Vor der Finalschlacht hatte sie sich sogar von Ron überreden lassen ein paar Mal mit ihm auszugehen. Doch sie stellten beide sehr schnell fest, dass sie lieber Freunde bleiben sollten. Und dann gab es da während ihres Studiums noch Mark Plummer. Doch auch diese Beziehung hielt nur ein Jahr.  
Hermine musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass sie noch nie wirklich verliebt war. Es fehlte einfach immer der richtige Kick. Sie musste auch feststellen, dass die Jungs in ihrem Alter sie eher langweilten. Das einzige Gesprächsthema war Quidditch. Hermine war von diesen Gesprächen gelangweilt. Ihre Partner waren nie auf der gleichen Wissensebene wie sie. Wie gerne würde sie einmal eine wirklich interessante und fachliche Diskussion führen, mit jemandem, der genauso gebildet war wie sie.

Ein letztes Mal sah sie sich in ihrer Wohnung um, dann nahm sie ihre klein gezauberten Koffer und apparierte direkt nach Hogsmead. Dort angekommen ging sie sofort in „Die drei Besen" um dort etwas zu Mittag zu essen.  
Als sie eintrat wurde sie auch sogleich herzlich von Madam Rosmerta begrüßt. „Hermine meine Liebe, bist du das wirklich? Du hast dich ja ganz schön verändert. Aber immerhin sind schon über fünf Jahre vergangen, seitdem ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Wie geht es dir? Du möchtest bestimmt etwas essen. Was kann ich dir bringen?"  
„Danke, mir geht es gut, Madam Rosmerta. Nun fünf Jahre sind eine lange Zeit und Menschen verändern sich bekannter Weise. Würden sie mir bitte eine Linsensuppe und ein Butterbier bringen?"  
„Aber natürlich Kindchen, einen kurzen Augenblick nur"

Und tatsächlich brachte Madam Rosmerta ihre Bestellung keine fünf Minuten später an ihrem Tisch.  
Allerdings verschwand sie diesmal nicht gleich wieder, sondern löcherte Hermine mit etlichen Fragen, die die letzten fünf Jahre betrafen.  
Selbst nachdem Hermine längst fertig gegessen hatte, hörte sie nicht auf sie mit Fragen zu löchern.  
„Wieso bist du hier in Hogsmead?  
„Wo hast du gewohnt?"  
„Wo hast du studiert?"  
„Was hast du studiert?"  
„Wie kamst du zurecht, nach Harrys und Rons Tod?"  
„Gibt es einen Mann in deinem Leben?"  
Irgendwann wurde es selbst Hermine zu viel all diese Fragen zu beantworten, alles was sie wollte war in Ruhe gelassen zu werden, deshalb beschloss sie sich zu verabschieden.  
„Seien sie mir nicht böse Madam Rosmerta, aber ich muss nun gehen, da ich noch einige Besorgungen zu erledigen habe, bevor ich mich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts mache."  
„Oh natürlich meine Liebe, aber ich hoffe, dass du irgendwann mal wieder vorbeischaust."  
„Ja ich denke, das werde ich machen, sofern ich Zeit finde."  
Damit verabschiedete sie sich und ging hinaus.  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass dieses Gespräch über zwei Stunden gedauert hatte. Ihr blieb jetzt also noch eine gute Stunde Zeit, bevor sie nach Hogwarts ging. Und sie wusste auch schon wo sie die verbringen würde.

Zielstrebig ging sie auf den Bücherladen zu und als sie eintrat, nahm sie sofort den Duft von Pergament und Leder wahr.  
Hier fühlte sie sich wohl. Bücher konnten sie schon immer begeistern, auch als kleines Kind. Sie wusste nicht, wie viele sie schon gelesen hatte. Es waren unzählige.  
Es zog sie sofort zu ihrem Lieblingsthema „Zaubertränke". Schließlich war das auch ihr Hauptfach während des Studiums.  
Sie nahm ein Buch heraus, machte es sich in einem Sessel gemütlich und begann zu Lesen.  
Schon immer hatte dieses Fach eine besondere Anziehungskraft auf sie. Selbst wenn sie einen ziemlich strengen und unausstehlichen Professor hatte. Aber Snape hatte sie immer gefordert. Ihm war es sogar zu verdanken, dass sie sich dazu entschieden hatte Zaubertränke zu studieren. Sie war immer fasziniert von ihm, wenn sie ihm beim brauen eines Trankes zusah, welche Präzision er an den Tag legte. Wie zielsicher er nach den einzelnen Zutaten griff und diese verarbeitete. Sie bewunderte seine Hände, die langen und dünnen Finger.  
Sie fragte sich, wie sich diese Finger wohl anfühlen würden, wenn man sie berührte, wenn sie über ihre Haut strichen.  
„Hermine, was denkst du da? Er war immerhin dein Lehrer!" meldete sich ihr Gewissen zu Wort.  
Schnell vertiefte sie sich wieder in ihre Lektüre. Sie war so gebannt von den Ausführungen, dass sie nicht darauf achtete wie die Zeit verstrich.  
„Ach du meine Güte" dachte sie „Ich hätte mich schon vor einer halben Stunde mit Minerva treffen sollen."  
Schnell nahm sie das Buch, bezahlte es.  
Draußen hatte es wieder angefangen zu schneien und so lief sie im Schnee auf der Straße entlang, die nach Hogwarts führte.

Sie sah ihre ehemalige Hauslehrerin schon von weitem an den Toren von Hogwarts auf sie warten und hatte deshalb sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen.  
„Minerva, es tut mir leid, ich war völlig vertieft in ein Buch und hab deshalb nicht auf die Zeit geachtet." Entschuldigte die junge Hexe sich sofort.  
Die Ältere nahm dies jedoch mit einem Lächeln zur Kenntnis und meinte „Ja, so etwas habe ich mir bereits gedacht. Typisch Hermine Granger, immer die Nase in einem Buch vergraben.  
So nun komm, ich werde dich nun im Kollegium offiziell als Professorin bekannt geben."

Stillschweigend liefen die beiden Hexen nebeneinander her, bis zum Schloss.  
Als sie die Eingangshalle erreicht hatten wandte McGonagall sich wieder zu Hermine.  
„Deine Koffer kannst du hier stehen lassen, sie werden dann von Hauselfen in deine Räume gebracht werden."  
Hermine nickte nur, aber noch immer war sie der Meinung, dass Hauselfen ein besseres Leben verdient hätten und hätte deshalb ihre Koffer auch persönlich in ihre Zimmer gebracht.

McGonagall führte Hermine schließlich zum Lehrerzimmer und die beiden Hexen traten ein.  
Es herrschte schon reges Getuschel, niemand schien die beiden wirklich zu bemerken, zu tief waren alle in ihren Spekulationen versunken. Hermine konnte unter anderem die Frage „Wer wird es wohl sein? Mein ihr wir kennen ihn?" heraushören.  
Nach wenigen Augenblicken räusperte sich die Schulleiterin neben ihr, um sich die Aufmerksamkeit der anwesenden Lehrer zu verschaffen.  
Hermine warf indes einen Blick auf die anwesenden Professoren. Viele kannte sie noch aus ihrer eigenen Schulzeit. Doch sie konnte auch einige ihr unbekannte Gesichter erkennen.  
Sie bemerkte jedoch sofort, dass einer fehlte.  
Severus Snape!  
Doch Hermine blieb keine Zeit, sich weiter Gedanken darüber zu machen, denn in diesem Moment begann McGonagall zu reden.  
„Meine lieben Kollegen! Ich darf euch mit Stolz unsere neue Professorin für Verwandlung vorstellen. Sie hat sich kurzer Hand dazu bereit erklärt diesen Posten für dieses Schuljahr und eventuell auch noch länger zu übernehmen. Für alle die sie nicht mehr erkennen: Neben mir steht eine der besten Absolventinnen, die Hogwarts je gesehen hat!  
Professor Hermine Granger!"  
Hermine konnte deutlich das Erstaunen in manchen Gesichtern sehen, doch dann wurde sie von allen Professoren herzlich begrüßt.  
Alle freuten sich, dass sie nun auch ein Mitglied des Lehrerkollegiums war und einige meinten, dass Minerva sie schon früher hätte fragen sollen, als diesen Peters einzustellen, der die Schüler eher verwirrt anstatt ihnen etwas beigebracht hat. Aber dies würde sich ja nun zum Glück bald ändern.  
Doch plötzlich wurde mit einem Ruck, der alle herumfahren lies, die Tür aufgerissen.  
Und dort stand niemand anderer als Severus Snape.

Tbc

**So das wars dann mal wieder, zumindest für dieses Kapitel.**

**Ich weiß es ist ein Cliff und es tut mir auch leid, aber ich muss doch etwas Spannung aufbauen.**

**Spätestens am Wochenende geht's weiter.**

**Und dreimal dürft ihr raten, was im nächsten Kapitel passiert.**

**Genau!**

**Hermine und Severus treffen zum ersten Mal seit fünf Jahren wieder aufeinander.**

**Wie werden beide reagieren?**

**Euer Kommi nicht vergessen ;-)**

**little white Angel  
**


	4. Arbeit Arbeit Arbeit

**Liebe Leser, es tut mir leid, dass ich euch so lange hab warten lassen.  
Leider hatte ich im vergangen Jahr einige Probleme mit meinem Leben, die sich nicht so schnell lösen liesen und zum Teil immer noch vorhanden sind.  
Hinzu kommt, dass vor ca. nem halben Jahr mein PC den Geist aufgegeben hat und ewig in der Werkstatt war, da gar nichts mehr funktionierte. Das Ergebnis davon war dann auch dass meine ganze Fanfic gelöscht wurde und ich nochmal von vorne anfangen durfte.**

**Nun aber viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.  
Ich habe mich dazu entschlossen, vor besagtem Zusammentreffen noch den Tag aus Severus Sicht einzufügen.****Und nicht vergessen am Schluss ein Review zu geben. ;-)**

**

* * *

  
**

Arbeit Arbeit Arbeit

Severus Snape, Lehrer für Zaubertränke saß wieder an seinem Schreibtisch in seinem Räumen. Neben ihm stand ein halbgefülltes Glas mit Feuerwhisky. Normalerweise verabscheute er es bereits so früh am Tag schon zu trinken. Aber heute war ihm das völlig egal.  
Nicht nur, dass später der neue Professor für Verwandlung hier eintreffen würde und er ihm auch noch begrüßen musste.  
Nein!  
Als er sich heute, nachdem er aufgestanden war und gefrühstückt hatte, an seinen Schreibtisch begeben hat, fand er eine Nachricht von der Schulleiterin Minerva McGonagall.

Lieber Severus!

Wie du weißt, wird heute der neue Professor, der sich kurzfristig bereit erklärt hat, die Stelle zu übernehmen, eintreffen.  
Ebenfalls ist dir bekannt, dass die Räume des Professors noch immer in diesem unbeschreiblichen Zustand und deshalb nicht bewohnbar sind.  
Ich habe eben festegestellt, dass die einzigen freien Räume die Räume neben deinen sind.  
Und da du keine Hauselfen in den Kerkern duldest, möchte ich dich bitten diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen und die Räume herzurichten, sodass man anständig darin wohnen kann.  
Ich habe auch noch eine zweite Aufgabe die ich dir übertragen muss.  
Am Freitag soll eine Willkommens Feier für das neue Mitglied des Kollegiums stattfinden.  
Da ich selber mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt bin, musst du die Feier organisieren.  
Ich erwarte von dir vollen Einsatz und Bemühen, dass der Abend schön wird.  
Und ich habe dabei auch Vertrauen in dich.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,  
Minerva McGonagall

P.S.: Die Feier ist eine Willkommens Party und deshalb möchte ich auch einige andere Farben sehen als schwarz!!!

Diese Hexe! Was bildete sie sich überhaupt ein.  
Schön und gut, er war der Stellvertreter und deshalb für einige Aufgaben mehr verantwortlich als die meisten anderen Lehrer.  
Dennoch wären diese mehr geeignet dafür gewesen eine Feier auszurichten und Räume zu gestalten als er!  
Nun saß er hier um alles Notwendige für die Party am Freitag zu organisieren.  
Er war jemand, der alles bin ins kleinste Detail plante. Nicht nur, welche Band spielen würde, und was alles an Essen zu kochen war. Nein, er machte sich sogar Gedanken darüber, in welchem Abstand die Tische zueinander zu stehen hatten.  
Immerhin sollte alles perfekt aussehen und nicht so als ob es eben mal so auf die Schnelle zusammengerückt wurde.

So verging Stunde für Stunde, er war so vertieft in seine von der Schulleiterin gestellte Aufgabe, dass er sogar vergaß zum Mittagessen in die große Halle zu gehen.  
Überhaupt vergaß er etwas zu essen und arbeitete einfach weiter an seinem Konzept.  
Als er damit fertig war schließlich auf die Uhr schaute bemerkte er erschrocken, dass es schon Nachmittag war und er eigentlich schon vor einer Stunde mit der Gestaltung der Wohnräume für den neuen Professor anfangen wollte.

Mit schnellen Schritten und bauschendem Umhang durchschritt er sein Wohnzimmer und eilte hinaus auf den Gang und zu den angrenzenden, frei stehenden Räumen.  
Vor der Tür murmelte er noch kurz das Passwort, worauf diese sofort aufsprang um ihm Einlass zu gewähren.  
Die Räume in den Kerkern von Hogwarts waren alle gleich strukturiert und somit unterschied sich die Wohnung des neuen Professors kaum merklich von seiner eigenen, zumindest was den Aufbau betraf.  
Severus entschied sich dafür, auch die Farben zu verwenden, die man in seinen Wohnräumen finden konnte. Und so waren die Wände nach nur kurzer Zeit in schönen, warmen Erdtönen bemalt. Er zauberte Tische und Stühle aus dunklem Holz herbei, die Wände wurden mit Regalen bedeckt und vor den Kamin im Wohnzimmer stellte er noch ein großes rotes Sofa, dazu passende Sessel und einen cremefarbenen Teppich.  
Ins Schlafzimmer kamen ebenfalls Möbel aus dunklem Holz und ein großes Bett mit ebenfalls roten Überzügen.  
Das Bad bekam eine große Dusche und eine noch größere Badewanne, die Farben hielt er hier allerdings in einfachem weiß, so wie er es mochte.  
Als er fertig war, besah er sich noch einmal seine Arbeit und war durchaus sehr zufrieden mit sich.

Ein weiterer Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass er nun auch noch zu spät zur Begrüßung des neuen Lehrers kommen würde. So zog er sich schnell noch um und machte sich auf den Weg, ahnungslos, was ihn gleich erwarten würde.

Tbc

* * *

**Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, im nächsten Teil gibt es dann wie versprochen die erste Begegnung.  
Grüße,  
Tills kleiner Engel**


End file.
